Youngsoon Yang
Image Image 2 Youngsoon Yang (양영순, Yang Yeongsun, born on December 2, 1971) is a South Korean cartoonist or webcomic artist. He's a graduate of Kookmin University, BFA, Visual Communication Design. His wife, Donghyun Shin (신동현, Shin Donghyun), is also a cartoonist. Kkongsimi NOTE (Webtoon), The Happiest Mom in the World Wrote, Kkongsimi Child Care Diary (book) blog (Korean) Between them, a daughter is born in November 18 2004. Her name is Hwimo Yang (양휘모, Yang Hwimo) and she's opens exhibitions. link (Korean) His religion is unknown, but in-laws' house with his wife is presumed to be Catholic Church. link So the Church of Madonna parodied Catholic Church. He has read the Bible. Therefore, he often puts parodies of the Bible in his works. Summary Navercast (Korean) interview on 1997 (Korean) interview on 2012 (Korean) interview on 2014 (Korean) interview on 2015 (Korean) video on 2015 (Korean) Lambiek on 2012 In the early 1990s, a cartoonist who took a class at the Manga Academy answered the question of what kind of cartoon he would like to do as follows. "I want to make a cartoon with sex and violence." This cartoonist is subject to the works of 「Insect collectors K and L 」in the comic contest of the first adult cartoon magazine 『Mr. Blue』 in 1995. Since then, this work has received the name 『NudlNude』 and the Korean cartoon world has acquired a totally different cartoonist called 'Youngsoon Yang.' With the 'sex' The reader's enthusiasm for「NudlNude」turned out to be explosive. 『NudlNude』, which was portrayed with a healthy imagination at all, while treating the secret fantasies of Korean men explicitly, was created as an adult animation and offered another pleasure. Since then, the imagination of Youngsoon Yang has evolved with the introduction of 『Junk Book』, 『Ssaikechi』, 『Kidongi』, and 『Kungdariman』. Especially, 『Asaekkiga』 was not bound to any taboo, but unfolded his imaginative imagination. The 『Asaekkiga』, which was published through a sports newspaper, became the most crucial role in the genre of the 4 page color sitcom becoming the mainstream of the newspaper comics. 『1001』 reveals that his true story is in storytelling by lightly throwing away the existing bridle that was trying to confine the author Youngsoon Yang with 'sex' and 'bizarre' code. He likes Minzy, a former member of 2NE1. So Min-G, who's Denma character's name motif is Minzy. link Also in Denma Chapter 1 7. A.E. (2), Denma sings the G-Dragon's Heartbreaker. And Z-Dragon is refers to G-Dragon, a member of Big Bang. The author is estimated to be a fan of YG Entertainment. In 2018, he also likes Twice. In Chapter 3 1. Dike (110) (Korean), (111) (Korean), (112) (Korean), the uncle mentioned T와이스 (Twaiseu) and Tzuyu, Mina, Sana. link (Korean) Works All but excludes Denma and MXM Master R & B Sigmund's Letter aren't translated into English. Cartoon NudlNude Insect collectors K and L (곤충채집가 K와 L, Gonchungchaejipga keiwa el) was posted on 1994, in the Mr. Blue, which is NSFW comics magazine. The title of this was serialized as a NudlNude (누들누드, Nudeulludeu). It was serialized 1995. Nate Comics (Korean), Ktoon (Korean) This is his debut work. It has been adapted into NSFW animations. Nudl Nude (1998), Nudl Nude 2 (1999) 3D model 1, 3D model 2 In Denma Dike (273) - Ch.1269 (Korean: Ch.1273), this title comes out in the name of a noodle shop. See Nudlnude. MAAT MAAT (마트, Mateu) was serialized 1995, in the Wind Comic, which is NSFW comics magazine of Hot Wind. This is the main character of Maat, a high priest of the SF-style religious group. Iron Dog John Doe Iron Dog John Doe (철견무적, 鐵犬無籍, Cheolgyeonmujeok) was serialized 1998, in the Young Red, I.Q. Jump. images (Korean) In the 25th year of the Gwangmu, the chiefs of Enoch's neighborhood (administrative division) are have a fighter class called Ssaurabi. Iron dogs are belong to the fighters. All of fighters have been converted into cyborg arms. They compete with each other and battle. Here people dress in like school uniforms. The main character is Abigail. Abigail has a scar behind his head. Abigail meets Eugene. SF-style denomination also appears here. Denma reveals that the background here's the planet Gaia. The planet Gaia is revealed in The Love Sick of web fiction Record the Quanx - Denma S.E.. On the surface it's a religious organization, but Gaia is under the control of the Church of Madonna, which is just a terrible cult. Gaia is notorious for a prison, to punish each other until they die, after cutting both arms (거완형, 距腕刑) of the troublemakers or wastes in the church and attaching iron dogs in there. This prison, all the prisoners are prison guards, and all the prison guards are prisoners. They're also trained as a battle for life. Junk Book Junk Book (정크북, Jeongkeubuk) was serialized on 1998. Volume (Korean) Kidongi Kidongi (기동이, Gidongi) was serialized on 2000. Volumes (Korean) It's NSFW comic. Kungdariman Kungdariman (쿵다리맨, Kungdarimaen) is NSFW comic. Ssaikechi Ssaikechi (싸이케치, Saikechi) Webtoon Asekkiga Asekkiga (아색기가, 我色氣歌, Asaekgiga) was serialized 2001, in the The Daily Sports. It's NSFW comic. It's written and drawed by Youngsoon Yang and colored by his wife, Donghyun Shin. link Volumes (Korean) On May 24th, 2004, the word 'Kkonggikkonggi (꽁기꽁기) (Korean)' was made in this work, and it became a topic. Kkonggikkonggi means thingamajig. link (Korean) In the Denma (3), Camael's kindness comes from the hole of Buddhist hermitage (Korean), which came out in this work. Back when they were building a Buddhist hermitage, a believer who volunteered to help, and he devoted his lives and worked tirelessly, however, poor work condition and overwork made him sick, and he was so badly crippled they had a hard time even getting to the toilet, so the monks just wanted to repay him for his sacrifice in whatever way they could, he doesn't have to go to the toilet, and if he pull a small hole's cover up, he can take care of business. See Asekkiga. 1001 1001 (천일야화, Cheoniryahwa) was serialized 2005, in the Paran, Ktoon (Korean). It's written and drawed by Youngsoon Yang and colored by his wife, Donghyun Shin. Volumes (Korean) And it was translated in Japanese at March 7 ~ September 26, 2017. comico A psychic who uses Memory Reading comes out. Man of Chivalrous Spirit's Story Man of Chivalrous Spirit's Story (협객전, Hyeopgaekjeon) was serialized 2006, in the Sport news. Sambanijo Sambanijo (삼반이조, Sambanijo) was serialized 2006, in the Paran. It deals with the contents related to the past life, and shows how to get super power. When the fetus under great stress, it gains super power and becomes a super-born child (초생아, Chosaenga). If it die in that state, it has no previous life, so it can ignore the laws of physics of its planet. Because the only experience it has is the physical laws of the particle age over the wall of space and time. The Quanx is a super power. Ran's Formula Ran's Formula (란의 공식, Ranui gongsik) was serialized April 30 ~ November 30, 2007, in the Daum webtoon. link (Korean) Volumes (Korean) Is it a coincidence? The inevitable result that looks like a coincidence. 'Ran' observes the surroundings daily. People have their own way of behaving and repeated movements. Ran is observes and records regularly. In some cases, these facts become very useful. Now all of these situations are combined and lead to an accident. What you need is the junction where the copper wire meets the copper wire. If you're missing or missing, you need to manipulate the situation. This is the inevitable impersonation of coincidence! Everyone has the same life pattern, and there is movement and movement that repeats every day. If the threads extending in such a certain direction are entangled at a certain point, it becomes a motive for 'accidental thinking'. But what if someone is closely observing and grasping the point at which such a lot of threads are entangled and entangled? Like a butterfly effect, if you just moved an object to another location, could a person die? Ran, who's in the prestigious private school where the children of the upper class family go, as a labor student. Because of the unfavorable family environment and rare immune diseases, Ran's only hobby is to observe and record people's behavior and repetitive movements. Ran's the biggest happiness is to watches Ginny, but he's angry and planning vengeance, because he saw that same classmate Ryu kissed her one day. Ran uses elaborate designs for revenge by taking advantage of people's behavior and repeated movements, but unlike his plan, Ryu is dead. Ran discovered that there's another designer, finding its existence... Ran's name motif is said to be based on Ran, who is the protagonist of this. Ran causes events by using the causality, like Ran of Denma. See Ran's Formula. Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts (양군잡상, Yanggunjapsang) was serialized June 4 ~ July 29, 2008, in the Yahoo! Cartoonworld which is Yahoo! Korea's webtoon service. Update days are Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. Youngsoon Yang present the preparation process for the new work of the character, the plot, etc. vividly. What delightful imaginations in the Youngsoon Yang's head will unfold on the monitor? He drew many prototypes of the Church of Madonna. Rami Record Rami Record (라미레코드, Ramirekodeu) was serialized August 8 ~ October 14, 2008, in the Yahoo! Cartoonworld. But When Yahoo! Korea ended on December 31, 2012, he re-serialized this in Denma after the end of A Catnap A.E. Here it turns out that the name of the SF-style religious group is Church of Madonna. Parallel Lives Parallel Lives (플루타크 영웅전, Peullutakeu yeongungjeon) was serialized March 17 ~ August 31, 2009, in the The Daily Sports and Naver Webtoon. link (Korean) Update days are Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. He informed here that he likes Minzy. link (Korean) Translates in Google Translate: 1.Waiting for idol / I was born in 39 years today and joined (Minzy's) fan club for the first time. I will brag to my wife and daughter. Minzy, Cheer up!!! / 2009.05.19. The word Quanx refers to the 퀑 (Kwong), which is the last line of Episode 110 (Korean). Denma Denma (덴마, Denma, a.k.a. Denma the Quanx) was first posted on Naver Webtoon on January 8, 2010, and has been ongoing ever since. Volumes He draws many NSFW comics, so also Denma contains a lot of sexual parts. We also Happy Day Special-We also Happy Day (Special-우리도 해피데이, Seupesyeol-Urido haepidei) was serialized February 14 ~ April 11, 2014, in the Ktoon (Korean). June's Alarm June's Alarm (준의 알람, Junui allam) was serialized April 18, 2014 ~ January 28, 2015, in the Kakaopage (Korean). MXM Master R & B Sigmund's Letter MXM Master R & B Sigmund's Letter (MXM 마스터 R & B 지그문트의 편지, Emekseuem maseuteo araenbi jigeumunteuui pyeonji) was serialized April ~ August, 2015, in the Lezhin Comics. It's written and drawed by Youngsoon Yang (Yang Young Soon) and colored by Seunghee Hong. Naver post (Korean) And it was translated in English at April 8 ~ June 21, 2017. Tapas This covers the story of R & B, the character of NCsoft's game Master X Master. Official wiki See Sigmund's Letter. External links *Facebook (Korean) *Instagram (Korean) *Fancafe (Korean) *Wikipedia (Korean) *Yang Young-soon Category:Content